<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mii2】My Boyfriend Has A Bitch Face by Popopomelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661656">【Mii2】My Boyfriend Has A Bitch Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popopomelo/pseuds/Popopomelo'>Popopomelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mii2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popopomelo/pseuds/Popopomelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞来源于哥哥的tiktok：4 types of bitch face<br/>人物OOC严重，所以我用的中文名。</p>
<p>防雷预警：攻受都有心理问题</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Mii2 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mii2】My Boyfriend Has A Bitch Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>预警：严重OOC而且刹车很猛</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>在周杰明眼里赵天天是个奇怪的存在。准确的说，他有些拿不准赵天天的性别。说他是人妖吧，可他从来都不像其他人妖一样把自己当做女生对待，甚至还主动报名去服兵役，当了一年的兵退役后才回来继续学业。可说他是男生吧，举手投足间又有着说不出的柔气，每天都把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的，从头到脚都透露出一股精致的味道。</p>
<p>周杰明和赵天天虽然同属吉他社但是交集很少。毕竟他是大一新生，而赵天天则是休学一年回来重读的大二学长。年级不同，学院不同，社交圈子也不同。</p>
<p>按理说赵天天对于周杰明而言不过只是个有点头之交的陌生人。可不知怎么的，周杰明渐渐地就开始关注起这个人来。</p>
<p>赵天天在吉他社也算是一个很特别的人，他的性格并不好，成日里一副高高在上的模样，标志性的臭脸、轻蔑的斜眼、时不时的翻白眼或者上下来回地打量人。这让他在吉他社成了一个特殊的存在。大家都很喜欢他，却又不太愿意跟他相处。喜欢他是因为赵天天这个人实在是长了一张令人无法讨厌的漂亮脸蛋。五官立体有型，眼睛大而有神，嘴唇微微牵起的模样让人忍不住想要亲吻他。不太愿意跟他相处则是因为他糟糕的性格，即便他长得再好看，大家也不想跟一个成日里端着bitch face的人来往过甚。</p>
<p>赵天天对此也不在意，他就每天自己一个人自娱自乐，游离在社团边缘。他加入吉他社本来就是为了可以有个地方随心所欲地玩吉他，至于社交什么的，他从来不会在与他合不来的人身上浪费时间。</p>
<p>整个吉他社唯一能分得赵天天半分眼神的大概就只有周杰明了。周杰明高大帅气，长了一张稚嫩清纯的脸，弹起吉他来又有一种别样的诱惑。这对于性取向为男的赵天天来说实在是无法忽视的存在。只可惜周杰明是个直男，而赵天天发过誓不会再对直男下手。同样的错犯一次就够了，再犯那就是蠢了。</p>
<p>赵天天本以为他和周杰明的交集就止步于此，结果谁知道命运真爱开玩笑。</p>
<p>“天天，你周叔叔和阿姨要去国外处理生意上的事，所以让杰明来我家住小半个月。你俩正好是同一所学校的，杰明就交给你了。”</p>
<p>某日赵天天还在赖床的时候，妈妈突然领了个人进了他的房间对他说了如上的两句话，然后就自顾自地走了，留下赵天天和周杰明面面相觑。</p>
<p>“学长，你好啊。”周杰明弯起嘴角对着赵天天挥了挥手，得到的却是一个枕头和一声尖叫。</p>
<p>“你给我出去！赶紧给我出去！妈在搞什么啊，我都还没起床，还没洗漱，还没化妆，这样怎么见人啊！！！”赵天天把自己蒙在被子里，声音从里头传来显得有些发闷，“周杰明，不管你看到了什么，请立刻马上，把它从脑海里清除出去！！！还有，请你从我的房间出去，谢谢！”</p>
<p>周杰明一头雾水地看着面前这个埋在被子里坐在床上的人，耳边还能听见他碎碎念的声音“他没看见我的素颜，他没看见我的素颜，他没看见我的素颜……”</p>
<p>这模样是说不出的可爱。</p>
<p>“学长，你干嘛那么在意。你素颜的样子也很好看啊。”周杰明歪着头出声打破了赵天天念经似的自我催眠。</p>
<p>赵天天听到这话心里就不爽了，他“刷”的一下掀开被子，下了床赤脚跑到周杰明面前，一脸嫌弃地上下打量着他：“你以为谁都像你似的天生皮肤就好，如果不化妆的话，我的毛孔，我的斑点，我的黑眼圈都会暴露无形的！”</p>
<p>趁着赵天天抓狂的功夫，周杰明细细地打量起赵天天来。牛奶般的肌肤，看起来莹润无瑕，浅粉色的唇瓣一张一合可爱无比。赵天天言过其实，他的脸明明就很完美。周杰明在心里评价道：如果不是他日常端着张bitch face的话追他的人大概可以从学校排到他家了。</p>
<p>“不过话说回来，你这么大一个人了为什么还需要去别人家借住啊？”赵天天嫌弃地斜眼看着周杰明，“你该不会是那种长不大的巨婴宝宝吧。”</p>
<p>“没有，只是我有病不太能独处。平时上学还好白天还能去学校和同学在一起，但现在是假期，一个人住就不太行。”周杰明已经做好了赵天天会追问的准备，谁知道他只是点了点头“噢”了一声。</p>
<p>“你不问问我是什么病吗？”</p>
<p>“我问这个干嘛。”赵天天满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，“我又不是医生，问了又有什么用，又不能治好你。”</p>
<p>“嗯，也是。”周杰明笑了。赵天天真是个有趣的人呐，他在心里默默想着。</p>
<p>周杰明其实很讨厌别人过问他的病，这个别人也包括自己的父母。所以当他得知父母因为要出国处理分公司业务而把他托付给朋友照顾的时候心里是厌烦的。又要多几个自以为富有爱心很友善的人来打着关心的名头看戏。</p>
<p>赵天天是第一个听说他有病还不去追问的人，这一点让周杰明觉得很舒服。但这并不代表他就对赵天天有了好感。赵天天标志性的bitch face会让周杰明有一种被激怒的感觉。周杰明讨厌看到这样的表情。</p>
<p>最后周杰明是被赵天天打出去的，因为清醒过来的赵天天终于想起了自己顶着一张素颜跟周杰明聊了大半天的事实。</p>
<p>一世英名毁于一旦！</p>
<p>周杰明再见到赵天天的时候他已经拾掇完自己坐在餐桌边等待开饭。赵天天一如既往地化了妆喷了香水，打扮得像一只翩翩飞舞的花蝴蝶。</p>
<p>不知道的人还以为他是准备外出约会呢。周杰明在心里偷偷嘀咕。</p>
<p>化了妆的赵天天看起来更漂亮了，不过周杰明还是更喜欢他素颜时的清爽模样，看起来更加率真没有包袱。</p>
<p>“杰明，阿姨做了你爱吃的菜，来，你来尝尝看我的手艺。”赵天天的妈妈非常热情地给周杰明布菜，周杰明回以温暖的笑容：“谢谢阿姨。”</p>
<p>“切，虚伪。不想笑就别笑嘛。”赵天天撇过头小声嘀咕。</p>
<p>这一声吐槽让耳尖的周杰明听见了，他转头看着身边人的后脑勺心里不无诧异。</p>
<p>一直以来周杰明都伪装得很好，什么时候该笑，什么时候该伤心，分寸都拿捏得准准的不会让人看出任何的异常。赵天天是第一个看出他不想笑的人，也是第一个说出“不想笑就别笑”这句话的人。虽然这话不是直接对周杰明说的，但是周杰明仍旧感到愉悦。</p>
<p>自从他被诊断出患有反社会型人格障碍后，他的生活就变得一塌糊涂。他的父母希望重新把他导向正轨，不断地带他去做疏导和治疗。在治疗的过程中，周杰明学会了隐藏，学会了伪装。他仍旧无法对别人的情绪感同身受，但是他能够装得和别人一样。装作快乐、装作伤心、装作因为失败而失落，尽管他自己根本就无法体会到那是什么样的一种感情。因为共情能力低下，周杰明本质是个冷漠甚至于残忍的人。他漠视着一切，却又不得不假装像个正常人一样在意这些。因为他知道，如果他不表现出来像个正常人的话，他一定会陷入无边无际的麻烦里。他的父母会因此而担忧，他的那些个心理咨询师、心理医生会不停地给他灌输无用的东西，他会被别人二十四小时地盯着没有半点的喘息空间。有时候周杰明甚至会觉得这样活着真是没意思透了。</p>
<p>所以他无所谓父母将他安置在哪里，自己家里、朋友家里本质都是一样的，都是要过无聊的人生。不过现在周杰明不这么想了，因为他发现比起跟赵天天相处，自己以前生活的环境简直就是天堂。</p>
<p>跟赵天天一块儿吃饭应该是周杰明自出生以来遇到过的最大挑战。赵天天实在是个很难相处的人，挑剔、事多、脾气差，十足的小作精一个。</p>
<p>“吃这家的汉堡怎么样？”周杰明看着路边的招牌提议。</p>
<p>“不要，汉堡太油腻了，吃了容易长痘痘。”赵天天撅着嘴一脸嫌弃地摇头。</p>
<p>“那泰国菜？”</p>
<p>“嗷，那种东西天天吃，有什么意思啊。”言下之意也是不要。</p>
<p>“那……前面的日料？”</p>
<p>“不要，日式料理都太寡淡了，而且好多都是生的，我肠胃不好，怕拉肚子。”</p>
<p>这也不要那也不要，周杰明不由得有些恼火：“那你要吃什么？”</p>
<p>“没有合适的，我不吃了，就这么饿着回家算了。”赵天天背过身负着气往前走。这模样搞的周杰明的火气一下就上来了，他把手里提着的日用品直接砸到了地上，然后大步追上赵天天一把把他扛起来扛到最近的中餐馆。</p>
<p>“再多说一句不要，我就把你给吃了，生吃！”</p>
<p>赵天天挣扎着想骂周杰明，在对上周杰明恐怖的眼神之后立马就消音了。生存的本能告诉他周杰明说的很可能是真的。</p>
<p>“我就说你是个披着天使皮的恶魔……”</p>
<p>那小声的抱怨让周杰明的动作顿了一下，一直烧在他胸腔里的那把火悄无声息地灭了。他深吸一口气，把赵天天放下来，语气尽量平缓地说：“我去把刚刚扔了的东西捡回来。你先坐着点菜，如果没有你想吃的就等我回来点，你不吃我自己吃，我可不想饿着。”</p>
<p>原本是赵天天陪着周杰明出来买需要买的日用品，没想到最后反倒成了周杰明哄着赵天天。</p>
<p>周杰明提着袋子查看里面的东西，果不其然玻璃杯被他砸碎了。周杰明捏起一块小的碎玻璃，感受着玻璃划破手指带来的疼痛感和血液流动的感觉，这让他的心情好了不少。</p>
<p>这让周杰明不免有些担忧：一个假期过后自己的病情会不会因为赵天天这样的存在而更加严重。至少自残这个行为他以前是没有的。</p>
<p>“你怎么去了这么久？”赵天天眼巴巴地看着周杰明从外面走进来，脸上的表情像是被遗弃了一样。</p>
<p>“怎么了，小王子，连这你都要嫌弃吗？”周杰明语气不善地回道。</p>
<p>“以后不要让我等你，我不喜欢看别人的背影。”赵天天没了之前耀武扬威的劲儿，蔫蔫地坐在椅子上一副欲哭不哭的表情。</p>
<p>“那你可以出来找我啊。”周杰明看着赵天天这副模样觉得他的委屈来得有些莫名其妙，“不喜欢看我的背影跟着我出来不就结了。”</p>
<p>“可你让我坐在这呐。”赵天天低着头手指不停地搓揉着菜单的页角，那一角被蹂躏得不成样子，“你让我坐在这，那我就只能坐在这。所以以后不要说这样的话好不好。”</p>
<p>“看不出来，原来你这么听话啊。”周杰明此刻已经半点火气都没有了。他拿起面前的菜单开始看起来。</p>
<p>“呀，你的手受伤了，是因为玻璃杯被砸碎了吗？”赵天天记起来买的日用品里有个玻璃杯，看来刚刚周杰明的一砸果然没有让它幸免。“早知道就不让你买玻璃杯了。”这个玻璃杯是赵天天的提议，赵天天喜欢透亮的东西，用具里头玻璃制品比较多，所以在周杰明挑选水杯的时候他就给出了这么一个建议。现在看来这个建议真的是太糟糕了。</p>
<p>“不过就流一点血而已，没什么事的。”周杰明盯着自己的伤口无所谓地牵起嘴角，现在还是填饱自己的肚子比较重要。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>周杰明本以为在经过那样的事情之后赵天天会离他远一点，毕竟他表现出来的暴力倾向还是很吓人的。从小到大无论是谁只要看到他的这一面都会露出害怕的神情然后开始疏远他。到后面周杰明学会了隐藏阴暗面之后才渐渐地开始有了新的朋友。</p>
<p>可赵天天大概真的就是个怪胎，在经历了初期的不适应之后，他很快就表现出一副和自己很熟的样子。</p>
<p>“周杰明我的洗发水用完了，可以借用一下你的吗？明天你有空吗，不如陪我一起出去买吧。”赵天天就这么大剌剌地围了条浴巾跑到周杰明的房间问他借东西。因为在洗澡所以赵天天素着一张脸。他现在已经丝毫不介意在周杰明的面前素颜了，反正看都看过了，再装模作样的不免就有些矫情了。</p>
<p>“喂，明明你才是年长的那个吧，怎么事事都要我来照顾你啊。”周杰明没好气地看着赵天天，原本想说的重话又被重新咽了下去。赵天天的身材很好，皮肤白皙又透着淡淡的粉，乳头精致小巧在房间冷气的刺激下微微挺立。还有一点点小水珠顺着赵天天的身体滑下来，掠过结实的腹肌扎入浴巾的怀抱。周杰明的视线一路向下最后骂了声脏话：“草，你就这么湿着脚踩在我房间的地板上？”</p>
<p>赵天天低头看了看，不好意思地冲周杰明笑了笑：“我洗到一半想起来洗发水没了嘛，就急匆匆地跑来了。没事，反正你房间开着空调，这点水一会儿就干了。”</p>
<p>“你还真是任性的够可以啊赵天天。要是我也这样到你的房间去，你会怎么样？”</p>
<p>“那怎么行！”赵天天瞪大了眼睛，“你不可以随便进我房间哦，尤其还是湿着脚的，绝对禁止！”</p>
<p>说到这里赵天天也有点意识到自己的问题了，他撇撇嘴老老实实地给周杰明道了歉，“一会儿我洗完澡给你重新把房间地板擦一遍总行了吧。”突然赵天天的面前一暗，周杰明走到赵天天的面前。</p>
<p>“我是什么样的人你应该已经知道了吧，为什么不怕我呢？”周杰明低头看着微微向后退的赵天天，一直把他逼到了角落。</p>
<p>“这就是……你的病吗？”赵天天紧张地吞了吞口水，抬头看着周杰明，“就……因为你对我很好啊。我这么挑剔你都忍着我，就算是生气也只是砸了手里的东西而没有打我。我看得出来，你控制不了自己的情绪，但是你会控制着自己的行为。”</p>
<p>“你也知道你挑剔啊。”周杰明学着赵天天的招牌动作白了他一眼。</p>
<p>“其实我以前不这样的。后来……哎呀总之其实我们本质上是一样的，都是无法完全控制自己的人。只不过你控制不住的是情绪，我控制不住的是行为。”赵天天鬼使神差地就把自己的心里话给讲出来了。</p>
<p>他心理有问题这件事赵天天是一直都知道的。在被邵旭阳当众羞辱过之后，赵天天就变得敏感而带有些神经质起来。因为过度的保护自己，他变得过度惹人厌。有时候他明明清楚自己很渴望和别人做朋友，但却会控制不住地挑剔、作天作地，最后把所有他想亲近的人都推远。</p>
<p>周杰明是唯一一个在他作的时候不转身离他而去反而还坐下来和他一起吃饭的人。就冲这一点赵天天就不可能讨厌他。</p>
<p>这算是什么呢？有时候赵天天也会疑惑于他和周杰明的相处模式。和周杰明在一起的时候他会变本加厉地作，然后挑起周杰明的怒火，周杰明憋着气强力镇压了他的作，他再服软让周杰明消气。怎么看怎么都感觉是两个精神病的互相折磨。可是在这样的折磨之下两个人又诡异地相处很融洽。</p>
<p>连周杰明有时候也会开始怀疑自己会不会因为赵天天的麻烦而彻底丧失自己的理智。努力了那么多年才建起来的完美伪装被赵天天撕得粉碎。如果从外人的角度来看，大概会把他当作暴力狂吧，这段日子被他破坏的东西真是有够多的。</p>
<p>这种诡异的相处一直持续到假期快结束，赵天天又因为去哪玩闹别扭端着一张bitch face 让周杰明火冒三丈。他顺手抄起边上的东西就要往下砸，却被赵天天一把拦住了：“别砸那个，你要砸砸我吧！”</p>
<p>周杰明怕伤着赵天天想要避让，却不想让赵天天失了重心。赵天天慌乱之下拽着周杰明就倒了下去。周杰明被拽倒的时候还不忘抬手免得手里的玻璃小球被摔碎。</p>
<p>“啵”唇瓣相接让倒在沙发上的两个人都愣住了。赵天天的大脑“轰”的一下全面当机，而周杰明则在这一个意外之吻里品出了别样的感觉。所有的怒火似乎都有了个好的发泄之处，他把手里的东西轻轻放在地上，然后抱着赵天天啃咬起来。</p>
<p>赵天天被疼痛唤回了理智，他察觉出了周杰明的欲望，手脚并用地去推他的身体。就在赵天天快要筋疲力尽的时候周杰明停下了，看着赵天天都眼神里是浓得化不开的欲望。</p>
<p>“周杰明，你冷静啊，你想去哪玩我都听你的好不好，别生气了。”赵天天这次比往常更加软也更加诱人。周杰明闭着眼睛调整的一下呼吸，良久才起身丢下一句：“既然知道我有病，就别再惹我生气了。”</p>
<p>赵天天翻身拢了拢自己的领口，不想去看胸膛上的草莓印。这一次他是真的害怕了。一直以来他都仗着周杰明不会真的伤害他而不断放飞自我一次又一次地挑衅周杰明。“这下可真是玩脱了呢。”赵天天捧起地上被周杰明小心翼翼放好的水晶球喃喃自语，“赵天天，你可太过分了。周杰明那么努力地想当一个好人，你却在把他逼向深渊。”</p>
<p>赵天天屈膝而坐把脸埋在腿里。周杰明是他的救赎，可他却要把周杰明给毁了。</p>
<p>这天夜里注定不会平静。当周杰明又一次从梦里醒来的时候，他快要控制不住地发疯了。</p>
<p>掌心向下，一手的湿黏提醒着周杰明他刚刚做的那是个什么梦。梦里头的小作精双腿盘在他的腰间不停地摇晃，往日里让人听着恼火的“不要”变成了勾人的颤音声声撩拨着他的欲火。</p>
<p>周杰明懊恼地蒙住脑袋，他怎么就梦到了那个bitch face，而且，他还对他……起反应了。</p>
<p>周杰明感受到自己的旗子又缓缓升起来，一时间说不上来是气恼还是羞愤。他憋着一股气跑到厕所去解决问题。这种感觉真的太糟糕了，周杰明强迫自己忘掉梦里的场景，可是越这么提醒自己脑海里某妖精的呻吟声就越是清晰。</p>
<p>“赵天天，你以后再敢惹我试试。”周杰明仿佛认命般喊着赵天天的名字发泄了出来。在那一刻他也确定了自己对赵天天的感情。真想不到自己居然还有M的属性，每天都被赵天天气的够呛却还是无法自拔地爱上了他。周杰明不知道这份感情是从什么时候萌芽的，他只知道那个吻、这个梦是打开他心中野兽的钥匙。即便日后周杰明依旧可以伪装得像个正常人一样，但是面对赵天天他是再也没有办法控制住自己内心的情感。</p>
<p>周杰明的变化赵天天是不知道的。他不知道因为那个吻将周杰明改变成了什么模样。所以当他又一次控制不住自己摆出bitch face开始闹腾的时候，他被周杰明壁咚在了小巷子里。</p>
<p>“周杰明你干……”还不等赵天天说完他的口头禅，他的嘴巴就被周杰明温暖厚实的唇给封住了。</p>
<p>周杰明吻他了。</p>
<p>这个认知让赵天天心里的小鹿开始自杀式地乱撞，他有些慌张于自己过快的心跳。</p>
<p>周杰明很享受面前的人因为发愣而任他为所欲为的模样，吻着吻着就把赵天天揽到怀里搓揉起来。同为男人的赵天天自然知道这是怎么一回事，周杰明对他起了欲望。</p>
<p>“喂，死色胚，你放开我。”赵天天费了九牛二虎之力才跟他拉开距离，但是也没多少地方可以退，身后就是墙，他又被周杰明的手锢着，真的是想跑也跑不掉。赵天天瞪着周杰明，而后不断打量四周：“你是疯了吗，这里可是公共场合！”</p>
<p>“所以说如果不是公共场合的话你就不会推拒我了吗？”周杰明眼神暗了暗，把头凑到赵天天的颈侧开始啃咬。</p>
<p>“啊。”赵天天没料到他会来这一招，一时没注意发出了一声呻吟，这让周杰明的动作更加兴奋起来。</p>
<p>“你个王八蛋，别这样啊！嗯……呵……”赵天天此刻也只剩个嘴皮子厉害了。如果不是周杰明搂着他，他早就顺着墙滑下去瘫在地上。</p>
<p>“你再骂下去，我可能要就地办了你了。”周杰明凑到赵天天的耳边声音低沉，说完这句话他灵巧的舌头就扫上了赵天天精致的耳垂。</p>
<p>“混……”赵天天想骂，但是碍于周杰明刚才的威胁，只能把后面的字又吞了回去。这个混蛋，怎么突然就这个德行了，不会是被什么奇奇怪怪的东西附体了吧。</p>
<p>“天天，我想要你。”周杰明的手有一下没一下地揉着赵天天的臀瓣，“我们回家好不好？”虽然是问句，但是语气却是不容拒绝的坚决。</p>
<p>赵天天瞪圆了一双眼睛，有些生气地狠踩了周杰明一脚，周杰明吃痛地撒开他，一脸不可置信地看着面前的人：“你好端端的踩我干什么。”</p>
<p>“你当我是什么人啊，上来又亲又咬，还想回家继续做这种事情！”赵天天抬手想给周杰明一个巴掌又怕把自己的手给打疼了，最后只能气鼓鼓地捏着拳头离开，一边走一边不忘掏出小镜子整理自己的仪容。该死，嘴都被这个混蛋亲肿了，脖子上还留了颗草莓印。毁容了毁容了。赵天天不停地在心里咒骂周杰明发疯，一边按住心口的小鹿，别撞了别撞了，再撞就晕过去了。</p>
<p>因为心里憋着气，所以赵天天没注意到前面的两级台阶。脚下一空，他就跌了下去还把脚给崴了。</p>
<p>“嘶”赵天天捏着自己的脚踝疼得倒吸了一口气。还好不是骨折，只是扭伤而已，不然麻烦可就大了。</p>
<p>周杰明见状立马奔过去查看赵天天的情况，自然又是挨了赵天天的一通数落：“你看看，都是因为你我才会扭到的。嘶～”</p>
<p>“看来你这样是没法自己走了，我抱你回去吧。”周杰明拉开赵天天的腿，把它们放在腰侧，“盘好了，小心别掉下去。”说完就一手托着赵天天的臀部把他抱起来。赵天天嫌丢人，把脸埋在周杰明的脖子间。得，周杰明不当暴力狂改当臭流氓了，整天精虫上脑一样。谁抱人是这么抱的，这分明就是……的姿势。</p>
<p>“这样不舒服，你放我下去！”赵天天在周杰明的耳边大声抗议，“你背我不行吗，非要这么抱。”</p>
<p>“我这是为了向你展示我的腰力，好让你早点屈服于我。”周杰明一边说着一边暗示性地顶了顶胯，引得赵天天心慌意乱的，“再说了，你不是不喜欢看我的背影吗。”赵天天说过的话他一直都记着。</p>
<p>“你这混球到底想干嘛！”赵天天捶了周杰明一下，手疼得倒吸了一口气，这人怎么这么结实。</p>
<p>“我不想干嘛，我想干……”干后面要接的那个字是什么不言而喻。</p>
<p>赵天天本身脚就疼，再加上刚才的手疼和周杰明轻浮的态度，忍不住就开始掉金豆子，说话也带了鼻音：“你就知道戏弄我。你这个大混蛋，就喜欢欺负我。”</p>
<p>周杰明听到赵天天哭了，一下慌了神，忙停下来改换了公主抱的姿势：“好好的怎么哭了？”</p>
<p>若是往日赵天天肯定要赞叹一句“好腰力”，但是此刻他心情全无，只哭得一抽一抽的：“你羞辱我，还不许我哭吗。”</p>
<p>“对不起呐。”周杰明一脸心疼地道着歉，“我不是有意要伤害你的。”</p>
<p>“可你就是伤害我了。我不喜欢你这样轻浮的语气。”赵天天哭得妆都花了，他捂着脸伤心不已，他还从来没这么狼狈过呢。</p>
<p>周杰明抬手微微调整了一下姿势，好让自己抱得更稳些：“对不起，天天，我错了。我不该用这样的态度对待你，你这样让我很心疼。不要哭了，一会儿眼睛肿了就不漂亮了。”周杰明知道，不漂亮对于赵天天来说是死穴，果然他话音一落那头就不哭了，只不过捂着脸的手始终没放下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>在那之后赵天天就一直躲着周杰明，他不知道自己该以什么样的面目去面对他。赵天天喜欢周杰明，也在不断地伤害周杰明。</p>
<p>这是赵天天第一次为自己的病而忧心。</p>
<p>之前有一段时间赵天天过得很不好，每天精神恍惚害怕与人交际。他的朋友害怕他会因此而抑郁就经常带着他出去玩。但是赵天天因为受到的伤害实在是太大了，脾气变得十分阴晴不定。越是在意的人他就越会对他们竖起身上的刺。他打从心底恐惧，害怕他们会离开，害怕他们会反过头来伤害他。就连上了大学接触了新的环境也没有让他变得更好。</p>
<p>在熬过了整个大一之后，赵天天索性申请休学一年去当兵。在军营里的日子是他病症发作得最厉害的时候，也是他整个人最不成样子的时候。他蓄了胡子，邋里邋遢，整日打架生事成了军营里出了名的刺头。    </p>
<p>当他发泄完所有的负面情绪也到了退役的时间。为了不让家里人担心，他一直压抑着心里的难受，所有的不安与别扭劲儿最终化作了婊里婊气。他也有偷偷地去看过心理医生，但是那并没有什么用，因为他无法信任那些医生们。</p>
<p>原本赵天天已经对自己的病无所谓了，就这么独来独往地生活一辈子也没什么不好，但是现在他有些痛恨自己的病，因为这会给他喜欢的人带来伤害。</p>
<p>普通人尚且受不了赵天天这个样子，更别提周杰明了。他该花多大的力气才能控制住自己的愤怒情绪和破坏欲，将自己保持在正常人的模样。</p>
<p>赵天天思来想去，为了周杰明好，他还是躲着周杰明点吧。</p>
<p>所幸两周的时间很快就过去，周家夫妇回来把周杰明接走了。这让赵天天得到了喘息。</p>
<p>可惜赵天天低估了周杰明的执着，在开学的第一天，他就被周杰明堵在了角落。</p>
<p>“你在躲我。”周杰明看着面前显得有些慌张的人语气非常肯定。</p>
<p>“嗯，没错，是在躲你。”赵天天撇过头不去看周杰明。</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“你对我有了那样的想法，让我很不喜欢，所以我不想见到你。”赵天天努力做出很凶的模样瞪着问问题的人。</p>
<p>周杰明见赵天天这个模样不由得皱起了眉头。他皱眉不是因为赵天天的话或者态度，而是赵天天现在的状态。赵天天从来表现出来的都是很淡定甚至很孤傲的，这样的色厉内荏应该并不属于他才是。</p>
<p>“你怎么了吗？”周杰明抬手想摸赵天天的脸却被他一巴掌给打开了。</p>
<p>赵天天眼里闪过一丝懊悔，但他随即调整好表情努力做出一副厌嫌的样子：“别碰我！”</p>
<p>表情是与以往一样的婊情，可是看起来却像是在哭呢。周杰明感觉自己的心一抽一抽的，仿佛在放声哭泣，这是他生平第一次体会到悲伤这样的情绪，而这份悲伤不是因为自己，而是因为赵天天。</p>
<p>“你还真是狡诈啊，差点就被你骗过了。”周杰明将赵天天环抱住，牢牢地锁在怀里，“我发病那么多次你都没有嫌弃我，为什么轮到你就开始害怕了呢？”</p>
<p>他……发现了？赵天天埋在周杰明的怀里，呼吸间都是他衣服上洗衣粉的香气。和浑身香水味的赵天天不同，周杰明的味道非常干净，干净得让人安心。</p>
<p>“你那么努力地想做正常人，可我却一直在激怒你。我害怕总有一天你会因为我而崩溃。”赵天天的声音有些颤抖，他对于这样的未来感到恐惧。</p>
<p>“是因为担心会伤害我，而不是担心我会伤害你吗？”周杰明放柔了声音哄着赵天天。</p>
<p>赵天天也曾提过他的问题，虽然并不完整但是周杰明在与他的日常相处中也差不多了解了个大概。赵天天曾经被亲密的人伤害过，这导致他对周围人产生了不信任感，因为害怕再被伤害，所以变得难以接近甚至会把与他亲近的人给主动推开。</p>
<p>“嗯……担心……我不想你因为我而受伤。我……”</p>
<p>正当周杰明想要亲吻赵天天的时候，赵天天一把推开了周杰明一路狂奔地逃离了现场。</p>
<p>他差点就表白了！赵天天拍打着自己的脸颊试图让自己变得清醒一点。你不能这么做，赵天天，最好的方式就是远离周杰明的生活！</p>
<p>之后的日子里周杰明一直都在锲而不舍地堵赵天天。明眼人都能看出来，周杰明在追赵天天。</p>
<p>“所以你为什么不从了学弟呢？学弟那么帅人又那么好，我想要这样的老公还没有呢。”赵天天为数不多的gay蜜林子一边听赵天天抱怨，一边问他。</p>
<p>林子和赵天天是酒友，他们会一起在酒吧喝酒看帅哥，偶尔凑在一起分享些近期的事情。出了酒吧后两个人就各自过各自的生活，所以林子所处的位置对赵天天来说是安全的是不会让他发病的位置。</p>
<p>“我……我不行呐。”赵天天因为心里郁闷喝得稍微多了点，“我怕我会伤害他。”</p>
<p>“哦？因为邵旭阳的事你还没走出来？”林子皱起了眉头，“你可不能因为那个人渣而毁了自己的一生呐。”</p>
<p>邵旭阳对于赵天天来说是心上好不了的一道伤，表面上结了痂到内里仍旧腐烂着。若想要彻底好就得把心脏挖掉，可是没了心脏，赵天天该怎么活呢。</p>
<p>“你该不会还喜欢着邵旭阳吧？”林子不无担忧地问道。</p>
<p>这个问题引来了赵天天的嗤笑：“我看起来有那么贱吗？”</p>
<p>“你不从来都是个贱人吗？”恶毒的话从旁边传来引着二人转头，说出这话的女生高傲地昂着头颅，“如果不贱，怎么会苦苦哀求别人爱你，哪怕当地下情人也在所不惜？”</p>
<p>赵天天并不去看那个脸上仿佛淬了毒的女人，他的视线牢牢地钉在她的身边，那个给他带来了无限伤害的人身上。没想到这么巧在这里也能遇见邵旭阳，上天对他可真是“眷顾”呢。赵天天自嘲地想。</p>
<p>“这些都是他告诉你的吗？”赵天天问的是那个女生，看着的却是邵旭阳。</p>
<p>“天天，我们走吧，我有点累了。”林子起身想拉赵天天走，但是边上的人纹丝不动。他差点忘了，赵天天可是在军营里待过的人，哪有平时表现出来的那么娇软。</p>
<p>“听说你去当了一年的兵？军营里的男人质量怎么样？伺候的你爽不爽？”长相帅气的男人一出口便是伤人的污言秽语，“这是你新的男朋友？你怎么眼光越来越差了？”</p>
<p>这话若是从别人口中说出来，赵天天一定会狠揍对方一顿让他知道厉害，但是这话是邵旭阳说的，他每说一句赵天天都会想起昔日的疼痛。赵天天捏紧了拳头深呼吸，企图赶走笼在心头的痛苦和绝望，但这一切都是徒劳。</p>
<p>伤痛刻得实在太深了，赵天天此刻除了疼什么也感受不到。他突然好想周杰明。周杰明从来都舍不得他受伤。周杰明从来都是把他捧在心尖上宠的。周杰明……</p>
<p>邵旭阳没有停下，反而又像两年前一样对着周围人大声地说着赵天天是如何的自甘下贱如何丢弃了自尊求他不要离开。</p>
<p>赵天天将自己蜷缩起来浑身颤抖地捂住耳朵，企图把那些难听的话都隔绝在外，但是总有细碎的音节从他的指缝里钻进去，顺着他的耳朵摸到心脏，一下一下地扎在他心里最柔软的地方。</p>
<p>不要再说了，不要再说了！赵天天在心里大声呼救，来个人吧，来个人救救他吧。</p>
<p>因为这份年少时的喜欢，他受够了羞辱，他真的受够了。</p>
<p>“他就是个离不开男人的贱……草！”邵旭阳的话还没说完就被一拳打断了。赵天天终于得到了喘息。</p>
<p>周围乱做一团，厮打声、叫喊声、桌椅板凳声声声刺耳却与他无关，赵天天仿佛隔绝了世界一样独自陷在绝望的冰海里，直到一双温暖的手把他重新拉回岸边。</p>
<p>“赵天天，回家了。”</p>
<p>是周杰明，他来了。</p>
<p>周杰明暗恨自己来晚了才会让赵天天受到这样的伤害。他打人没留手，拳拳都往人最脆弱的地方招呼。当然，他也不是傻子，不会让自己陷入麻烦，他打的地方会让人受内伤，但是表面上看不出来。</p>
<p>最后周杰明拼着挨了一拳头把赵天天给带了出来。</p>
<p>“天天你没事吧。”周杰明担忧地看着情绪非常不稳定的赵天天。</p>
<p>赵天天看见周杰明受了伤，压抑着的委屈混着心疼一齐爆发了出来。他扑向周杰明把自己埋在周杰明的怀里，贪婪地闻着周杰明身上的味道。周杰明来了，真好。</p>
<p>赵天天想自己大概是醉了，要不然他怎么会主动去吻周杰明呢？明明自己是要远离他的呀。</p>
<p>吻着吻着赵天天想起了周杰明嘴角的伤，忙挪开头一脸担忧地问道：“你嘴角是不是很疼啊，对不起呐。”</p>
<p>“一点也不。你是我的药可以治好我的一切。”周杰明笑着俯下身将刚才的那个吻延续了下去。说不疼那都是假的，但是能够亲到他的心上人，再疼也都值了。</p>
<p>第二天赵天天醒过来的时候摸到了一个光溜溜的胸膛。他的睡意一下就被吓没了，他想跑，奈何整个人都被对方搂得死紧动弹不得再加上宿醉头痛不已，根本没法脱身。</p>
<p>出息了你啊，赵天天，学别人酒后乱性了？呜呜呜，第一次就这么稀里糊涂的没了？</p>
<p>赵天天还在自怨自艾的时候突然觉得有些奇怪，为什么自己没有点异常的感觉呢？他伸手摸了摸，嗯，穿了裤衩。他又扭了扭，好像没什么不舒服的感觉，疼痛感，酸痛感通通都没有，这是什么情况？</p>
<p>就在赵天天陷入困惑的时候，一只大手狠狠地掐了一下他的屁股。</p>
<p>“大早上的发什么浪呢。”周杰明带着困意的声音从头顶传来，让赵天天彻底石化了。搂……搂着他的人是周杰明？关于昨晚的记忆一下子回笼，昨晚是他救了自己……</p>
<p>哼，转过弯来的赵天天心里有着说不出的沮丧和愤懑。果然男人都是大猪蹄子，成天嚷着想睡他，结果他都送上门了都不吃。</p>
<p>“清醒了？不闹了？”周杰明一低头就看到怀里的小东西像个河豚一样鼓着自己的腮帮子，他忍不住伸手戳了戳他的脸颊。</p>
<p>“我昨晚闹了吗？”小河豚瞪着一双大眼，显然憋着一股气。</p>
<p>周杰明感觉到赵天天对他的态度似乎变得不一样了，心里十分愉悦，改戳脸变成了捏脸：“闹了，你昨晚闹着让我睡了你。”</p>
<p>显然赵天天并没有相信他的话，只见他扬起了头，用他招牌性的斜眼睨着周杰明：“那你是不是不行啊，我都这样了你都没动作。”</p>
<p>周杰明被赵天天逗笑了，又重新搂着赵天天，手指从他的锁骨开始一路流连最后到他的腰窝：“我是想做点什么，但是你吐了我一身，再好的兴致也都没了。”这句话是真的，这也是他们两个会光着身子睡一块儿的原因。昨天周杰明料理完赵天天就已经精疲力尽，也顾不得套身衣服直接就这么抱着人睡了过去。</p>
<p>赵天天抬手摸了摸周杰明的脸，这张帅气的脸庞印着青肿的伤痕：“对不起啊，给你添麻烦了。”</p>
<p>“我不需要任何的道歉或者道谢。”周杰明将下巴搁在赵天天的头顶轻轻蹭着，“以身相许就行。”</p>
<p>赵天天憋红了一张脸，趴在周杰明的胸口超小声地说道：“我早就已经属于你了啊。”</p>
<p>说完，赵天天突然想起了什么，他摸了摸自己的脸然后破口大骂道：“oh shit，我昨晚没卸妆！”然后猛地推开周杰明就冲到卫生间。</p>
<p>“嗷，你这里为什么没有卸妆的东西啊！”咆哮声从卫生间传来刺激着周杰明的耳膜，周杰明摸了摸被推得生疼的胸口，所以说赵天天之前被自己禁锢无法挣脱都是伪装出来的吗。我的老婆还真是生猛呢。周杰明无奈地笑了笑然后起身应答道：“嗯，我一会儿下去给你买卸妆用品行了吧。街角好像有个化妆品店来着。”</p>
<p>“那你顺便给我带个面膜，再带套水乳，要我惯用的那个牌子……糟糕！我的化妆包好像落在酒吧了，那不如我列张单子你给我去买吧！”小脑袋从卫生间的门口探出来，赵天天眨巴着一双大眼看着周杰明。</p>
<p>周杰明叹了一口气，认命地起床穿衣：“遵命，我的亲亲男友大人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>